Silent Hill: Room 302
by Scissorman13
Summary: Henry Townshend accepted his life being locked in his apartment, his only exit a mysterious hole in his bathroom that took him to random places. One day he suddenly has new roommates in the form of James Sunderland and Heather Morris. They begin to shake up his humdrum routine and try to help him escape his apartment and meet his dream girl Eileen, the woman next door.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill: Room 302

Chapter 1: A Hole New Problem

Henry Townshend sits up in his bed and stretches, yawning. He blinks a few times, looking around his bedroom. At that moment, the telephone next to his bed rings. Henry groans, then picks up the receiver.

Henry: Hello?

Voice: I'm always watching you. I'm always watching you. I'm always—

Henry hangs the phone up, gets out of bed, and heads towards the bedroom door. Entering the hallway he continues to yawn, passing large cracks and gaps forming in his walls. He opens the door to the bathroom and enters.

Henry positions himself in front of the toilet and begins to do his business next to the large hole in the bathroom wall. He starts to whistle cheerfully to himself. Suddenly, Cynthia emerges from the large hole in a panic.

Cynthia: Henry! Where have you been?! I need your help! I am trapped in the subway station and need to-

Suddenly, she is pulled back into the hole, screaming. Henry looks over to the hole and just shrugs, finishing up and leaving the bathroom.

The living room is howling with radio and television static, cracking sounds, and ghastly moans. Acting like nothing at all is happening, Henry enters the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door and inside is a bloody bag and the unsettling sound of a dying cat coming from inside.

Henry: What the hell?

Henry scowls.

Henry: Out of milk...

He shuts the door and heads back to the bedroom. Moments later he enters the bathroom fully dressed and enters the hole.

Henry exits the hole, now inside of an abandoned grocery store. Whistling to himself again he grabs a shopping cart and heads to the dairy aisle. As ghosts and otherworldy creatures zip about him, he begins to examine and sniff the leftover milk.

Henry arrives back in his apartment with a bloody grocery bag. He pours a bowl of cereal and sits down on the couch, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. After flipping through various channels of static, he stops on a channel that is nothing but screaming and demonic images.

A ghost begins to pull itself from the wall behind Henry, groaning and gurgling. As it is about halfway through the wall, Henry nonchalantly grabs a candle from the coffee table, lights it, and places it in front of the ghost. Howling in anger, the ghost retreats.

Ghost: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Henry goes back to his breakfast. He picks up the cereal box and pours a little more.

James: Pass that over, will you?

Henry hands the cereal to James who is sitting beside him. After a few brief moments. Henry suddenly realizes he is not alone, slowly turning to the new face in his apartment. James munches down on his cereal.

Henry: What...the...hell?

James turns to Henry who now looks confused.

James: Hey.

Henry: Hi.

The two continue to stare back at one another.

Henry: Who are you?

James: James. James Sunderland.

James extends his hand. Henry cautiously shakes his hand.

Henry: Don't mean to sound rude, but how did you get here?

James: Strangest thing. I was looking for my wife, whom I love dearly, in this dreary town known as Silent Hill. Heard of it?

Henry: I'm familiar.

James: Anyways, while looking for her, because I love her so much, I find myself in this prison where I have to jump through a bunch of holes. Suddenly, I'm here. Then you brought back groceries and now I am eating this wonderful cereal. Where did you find this?

Henry: Grocery store through the hole. What about your wife? Aren't you worried?

James: My wife that I love and would never harm? Nah, she's been dead for years.

Henry's look grows more disturbed as James continues to scarf down his cereal.

Henry: So, why would you be looking for her?

James: She sent me a letter, probably because she loves me as much as I love her.

Henry nods.

Henry: Makes sense. So instead of questioning your surroundings and trying to get back to your search, you just made yourself at home and are eating my cereal?

James: I found you shouldn't question things, just accept what has happened and move on.

Henry: I'm sensing some denial.

James jumps up from the couch and points a finger at Henry.

James: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT! I LOVE MY WIFE!

Henry backs up a bit, raising his hands.

Henry: I'm not accusing you of anything. Calm down.

James sits back down and takes a deep breath.

James: Sorry, just with all the walking around that town I needed a rest. My back is killing me.

Henry: Would you like a pillow?

James's glance darts back to Henry quickly.

James: What is that supposed to mean?

Before Henry can answer, a noise is heard coming from Henry's bathroom.

Henry: Must be that damn hole messing up the walls again. I'll be back.

Henry stands up and shuffles his way to the bathroom. He steps inside and looks around. A strange mist envelops the small room. Henry examines the hole and scratches his head.

Henry: Oh well.

Heather: Excuse me.

Henry turns around to see Heather Morris poking her head out from behind the shower curtain, dripping with water.

Heather: Hand me a towel, please?

Henry: Oh yeah, sure.

Henry grabs a towel off the rack and hands it to Heather.

Heather: Thanks! By the way, you might want to talk to the Super about your water.

Henry: What's wrong with it.

Heather: Nothing severe. It's just sometimes it's blood.

Henry: Gotcha, thanks.

Henry leaves the bathroom. A few steps down the hallway, it dawns on him.

Heather, now covered in a towel, sits next to James on the couch. They both look back at Henry who is looking more dumbfounded than ever.

Henry: So let me see if I got this right. You...James, right?

James nods.

Henry: You were looking for your dead wife who sent you a letter in Silent Hill and while jumping in random holes you ended up here.

James: Pretty much.

Henry: Right. And you, Heather, was it?

Heather smiles and nods.

Henry: You were searching for the murderer of your father in Silent Hill?

Heather: Yep! Also something about me giving birth to some kind of demon god but I really wasn't paying attention.

Henry: I see. And were you jumping into random holes as well?

Heather: Dude, it's Silent Hill.

James: Yeah. Can't get anywhere without jumping into holes.

Henry takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

Henry: So you both have some pretty important missions, am I right?

Heather and James are now eating cereal, watching the screaming demon channel on TV.

Heather: Oh yeah, important.

Henry: Got some loved ones to find, slash, get vengeance for?

James. Yep.

Henry: Something you should probably jump on. Like, now?

Heather: Ssshh! TV.

The TV makes more screaming noises following by garbled static. Henry growls and grabs the remote, turning the TV off.

Henry: Out of my apartment, now!

Heather: Don't you think we tried? The hole keeps sending us to random places that always end up right back here!

Henry slumps his shoulders.

Henry: So...you're stuck here, then?

Heather jumps up and hugs Henry.

Heather: Seems that way!

Henry: Perfect.

At that moment, a loud thud is heard from the wall as well as muffled curses.

Heather: What was that?

Henry: That? Nothing! I...I heard nothing!

Heather notices Henry looking at the dresser next to the couch. Before Henry can move, Heather jumps up from the couch and places her hands on his arms, holding him in place.

Heather: Sundy, check the wall!

James: Sundy?

Heather: I said do it!

James gets up and pulls the dresser away from the wall. The wallpaper has been torn off and a small hole is in the wall. James kneels down and peeks into the hole.

Henry: That's dangerous! You should get away from there!

James: It's a woman..

Heather lets go of Henry and shoves James out of the way, peeking into the hole. She see's Eileen on her bed rubbing her foot.

Eileen: Damn nightstand! What is that thing made out of?

Heather pulls back from the wall with a devilish smirk.

Heather: Sooooooo, a bit of a voyeur, aren't we?

James: You know if the hole were a little bigger I could stick my hand in there...

Henry yells and pushes the two away from the hole, pulling the dresser back over the wall.

Heather: What's your damage, Henry?

Henry: The hole was there when I moved in! Honest!

Heather: Rrrrriiiiiiiiight...

Henry: It's the truth, dammit!

Heather: How about instead of spying on her you just go over and ask her out?

Henry: There is a slight problem with that plan.

Henry points to the front door which is covered in various chains.

Heather: Oh.

Henry sits on the floor and leans his back against the dresser.

Henry: I would love to actually see her face-to-face for once. I feel like such a creep watching her through a hole in the wall.

James: In my experience, mysterious holes are where you find some of the best things.

Both Henry and Heather look at James, who just awkwardly looks away.

Heather: Well at least now you're not stuck here alone! Who knows, maybe that is why me and James are here. To help you find a way out and into the arms of the woman next door!

Heather hops up and walks back to the bathroom.

Heather: I've been in this towel for too long. I'm going to get back into my clothes!

She disappears into the bathroom. Henry chuckles a little under his breath. He looks over at Jams who is hesitantly trying to adjust a pillow next to him.

Henry sighs.

Henry: Oh, what the hell...


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill: Room 302

Chapter 2: Roommates

Henry sleeps peacefully in his bed, mouth wide open and drooling slightly. He lets out a big yawn and starts to open his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He waits for a few moments, then with a puzzled look, looks over to his phone.

Silence.

Henry: That's strange...

Henry ponders for a second then turns to the other side of his bed. Heather sits there, watching Henry with a smile on her face. Henry slides back in bed, startled a bit.

Heather: You sleep funny.

Henry: Uhhh, my phone. It usually rings about this time...

Heather: Oh that? I disconnected it.

Henry: You did...you can do that?

Heather: Yeah, thought I'd call up some friends but all I could get is some creepy guy who kept breathing heavily and saying that he was watching me or something.

Henry raises an eyebrow and turns to the other side of the bed to get up, but James sits there, clutching a pillow and blocking him. Henry lets out a gasp then groans.

James: We're out of cereal.

Heather: And milk.

James: And your toilet's blocked.

Heather: And the shower is spewing blood again.

James: My pillow is losing it's fluff.

Heather: Why does your refrigerator meow?

Henry shuts his eyes and throws the covers over his head as the two continue to ramble on.

Henry: (thoughts) My name is Henry Townshend. I've been trapped in Apartment 302 of South Ashfield Heights Apartments for what seems like forever.

Henry leaves the bedroom and opens the door to the bathroom across from it.

Henry: (thoughts) Sure, it was strange at first, but I began to accept my new life here.

Henry enters the bathroom and inside is James, on his knees, with his arm stuck deep into the toilet.

The two stare at each other in silence for a few moments.

James: You never know. Something could be in here.

Henry sighs deeply and droops his head.

Later, Henry is walking around the otherworld grocery store. Heather follows behind him and like a kid in a candy store, points to everything and asks endless questions.

Henry: (thoughts) Through the strange hole in my bathroom, I had access to certain areas where I could procure anything I needed to survive. Of course, it was not without it's dangers.

A sniffer dog comes walking around a nearby corner. Spotting Henry, it growls and gets in a pouncing stance.

Henry: Stay back, Heather. I'll take care of this.

Henry reaches back to halt Heather, but turns to see she isn't there. Confused, he looks back towards the dog to see Heather bashing it with a steel pipe mercilessly. The dog yelps and tries to flee.

Heather: Oh no you don't!

Heather grabs the dog's hind leg and drags it back towards her. The dog's howl echoes throughout the store. Henry, shocked, just stands and watches this unfold. He looks over to the shop windows to see a few more dogs and Twin Victims stare in horror.

A few hours later, Henry sits on his couch, eating cereal and watching TV.

Henry: (thoughts) It was a lonely life, but I began to enjoy the quiet. And I learned how to deal with the perils that came my way.

A ghost begins to pull it's way out of the wall behind Henry. Henry smiles and reaches towards the coffee table, but stops, realizing his candles are gone. In a panic, he opens the dresser drawer next to the couch. Empty.

Henry: Oh...

Henry looks up to see the ghost staring down at him with an enormous grin.

Henry: Crap...

The ghost lunges at Henry, grabbing at him and attempting to pull him towards the wall. Henry struggles, but the ghost continues to overpower him.

A few moments later, Henry enters the bathroom, clothes torn and gasping for air. He turns on the sink and starts to splash water on his face.

Henry: (thoughts) All in all it was a pretty simple life. I had no complaints.

Just then, he notices a faint light from behind him. When he turns around he see's Heather in the bathtub surrounded by dozens of candles. He cocks his head as she looks back at him innocently.

Heather: I like a little ambiance with my baths. Plus you just had a ton of these things laying around.

Henry fights to form words in his frustration. He then stops, seeing James with his arm inside the toilet again. Both Heather and Henry look at him, confused.

James: I think I have a problem...

Later, Henry pulls back the dresser next to the couch and kneels down.

Henry: (thoughts) It may seem rather creepy, but one of the pleasures of my day was seeing Eileen, the beautiful woman who lives next to me, come home from work.

Through the hole, Eileen falls onto the bed and groans.

Eileen: Uggghhhh, such a long day. Wish I had someone to massage my feet...

Henry smiles. He then looks back towards his front door in chains. He sighs as his expression grows sad and he looks back through the hole.

Henry: (thoughts) I wish I could talk to her, but nobody can hear me through the door or even this small hole in the wall. But, I guess I have a good thing going on here.

Henry pulls away from the wall. He suddenly spots James and Heather sitting right next to him. He lets out a shocked gasp and falls backwards.

James: You know I could probably work on this hole. Make it big enough to stick your arm in. That will get her attention!

Heather: The power of love, Henry! Let that be your drive to get out of this apartment!

Henry calmly stands up and brushes himself off. He then lets out a long, labored sigh.

He looks down to the floor. Heather beams innocently back at him while James tries to work his arm into the hole in the wall.

After a moment, Henry screams at the top of his lungs. He leaps towards the door and begins to tug and pull at the chains violently.

Henry: Let me out! LET ME THE HELL OUT!

James and Heather just sit on the floor and watch Henry madly tear at the door.

James: Poor lovestruck fool.

Heather: It's romantic in a demented sort of way.

Henry continues to assault the door, yelling mad gibberish.

Henry: (thoughts) HAD a good thing. Then these two showed up and now all I want to do is get the hell out of here. God help me.

Henry expels all of his energy and slumps down in front of the door. Heather approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder.

Heather: Don't worry, Towny, we'll find a way to get you two together!

Henry scoffs.

Henry: Will you now?

Heather: Yep! I believe it and so should you!

Henry: Yeah, and what makes you so-

Henry turns to look at Heather who stands above him smiling. He finds her smile so pure and innocent it catches him off guard. All he can do is sigh in return. Heather giggles back at him.

Heather: You're probably hungry! I've learned some great recipes from my dad before he-

The sudden pause catches Henry's attention and he looks at her with concern.

Henry: You mean before he d-

Heather: NO!

There is a long pause. Henry continues to watch Heather as she composes herself, even fighting back a tear or two.

Heather: Sorry. I've been trying not to think about it. I don't even remember how long it's been since I found him.

Henry pulls himself up on his feet. Heather crosses her arms and looks away.

Heather: Then I somehow ended up here. It was just nice to be somewhere different, you know? It felt good to talk to someone who wasn't crazy.

Suddenly, loud banging echoes throughout the room.

James: My arm is stuck in the wall! A little help?

Heather rolls her eyes and laughs.

Heather: Well, LESS crazy.

Henry places a hand on Heather's shoulder. She looks back at him curiously.

Henry: Now that you mention it, a home-cooked meal sounds amazing. Maybe you could teach me something because if it doesn't involve a microwave I'm helpless.

Heather's eyes light up as she smiles ear-to-ear.

Heather: Thanks, Towny! You're gonna love it!

Heather bounds into the living room and tries to pull James loose from the wall.

Heather: Come on, Sundy! You gotta help cook dinner! We seriously need to keep you away from mysterious holes or you're going to lose that arm!

As Heather and James struggle, Henry stands by the door and watches them.

Henry: Heh, Towny...

Henry: (thoughts) Then again, is it really so bad to finally have company? I've been a bit of a loner for so long I forgot what it was like to actually talk to someone that wasn't trying to tear my face off. Maybe she was right and they are here for a reason. I mean, it's not like I have anything else going on right now. What have I got to lose?


End file.
